


Lost Light

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: british actors
Genre: Actors, Alan Rickman Tribute, British Actors - Freeform, Death, Gen, In Memorium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: A poem I wrote after hearing about the death of the incomparable Alan Rickman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

A man in love with

Life and its many twists

And turns, who

Never went a day without

 

Radiating joy and happiness

In his wake.  He could

Charm anyone and everyone with his

Kindness and humor. A man whose

Marvelous talent and

Altruistic demeanor

Never ceased to amaze the masses.

 

Despair encompassed millions

In lands far and wide as the news

Engulfed their hearts and minds; for this

Shimmering star’s light had burnt out.


End file.
